Pars sanitatis velle sanari fuit
by LadySydney
Summary: Ein Teil der Heilung war schon immer geheilt werden zu wollen!


Diclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur ausgeborgt. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld!

Pars sanitatis velle sanari fuit 

~* *~

Ein Teil der Heilung war schon immer geheilt werden zu wollen:

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln blickte Shiho auf die Laborratte vor ihr. Eigentlich sollte sich die junge Frau freuen, doch das Gefühl des Glücks wollte sich nach all den vergangenen Strapazen, den Monaten als Gejagte, den durchwachten Nächten und den Fehlschlägen einfach nicht einstellen.

Das kleine Tier sah sie aus seinen niedlichen Augen an, putzte sich die Tasthaare und erfreute sich allgemein bester Gesundheit. Alle Werte lagen im Normalbereich, auch Verhaltensanomalien waren nicht aufgetreten.

Somit hatte sie soeben die letzte Testphase des Antidots für das Apoptoxin 4869 beendet.

Alle Ratten hatten positiv auf das Mittel reagiert. Die wenigen Tiere, die sie zuvor hatte schrumpfen können, hatten ihre Ausgangsform problemlos wiedererlangt und die normalen Ratten, die sie als Test zur Verträglichkeit des Präparates ebenfalls untersucht hatte, waren quicklebendig.  
Natürlich war dies kein Garant für die Verträglichkeit beim Menschen, schließlich waren Ratten und Menschen verschieden, ziemlich verschieden sogar. Zwar hatten sie das gemeinsame Grundgerüst aller Säugetiere, doch es gab teils gravierende Unterschiede im Stoffwechsel und Körperbau. Ein Test an Schweinen oder Schimpansen wäre ihr wesentlich lieber gewesen. Diese Arten waren dem Homo sapiens einfach physiologisch ähnlicher.  
Vor allem ihr Herzkreislaufsystem kam dem des Menschen wesentlich näher und dieses, das wusste sie durch die Beobachtungen bei den kurzfristigen Rückverwandlungen durch das temporäre Gegengift aus dem Paikal-Schnaps, wurde besonders belastet. Doch die Durchführung mit diesen großen und anspruchsvollen Versuchstieren war an diesem Ort einfach nicht möglich, schon alleine die vergleichsweise sehr genügsamen Laborratten beanspruchten enorme Mengen an Ressourcen.  
Außerdem konnte man nie hundertprozentige Sicherheit aus Tierversuchen gewinnen, ein nicht unerhebliches Restrisiko bestand immer. Besondere Gefahr barg die Dosierung. Ein paar Milligramm zu wenig und es zeigt sich keine Wirkung – ein paar Milligramm zu viel und man konnte sich unter Umständen vom Leben oder zumindest ein paar Organen verabschieden. Dieser Toleranzbereich lag aber bei jeder Art anders.

Es blieb ungeachtet dieser Tatsachen nichts anderes übrig als das Gegengift am Menschen auszuprobieren, wollte Shinichi jemals wieder seine alte Gestalt zurück.  
Nachdem sie monatelang an dem Mittel gearbeitet hatte und dabei auch herbe Rückschläge hatte erdulden müssen, war sie nun nicht in der Lage sich darüber zu freuen. Ihr Erfolg zog Konsequenzen nach sich, Konsequenzen vor denen sie Angst hatte, wie sie nun mit Entsetzen feststellte.  
Geistesabwesend kraulte sie immer noch das Fell des kleinen Nagers, der mit sich selbst und der Welt zufrieden schien.

Die Wissenschaftlerin in ihr war auf das Ergebnis gespannt, brannte darauf ihre Neugier und ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen – Die Frau in ihr fürchtete die möglichen Folgen.

Egal was passierte, ob es funktioniert oder nicht, sie würde Shinichi verlieren. Er würde ihr entgleiten und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun.  
Sollte das Antidot wie geplant wirken, dann würde er zurückkehren in sein altes Leben, zu seiner Berufung als Schülerdetektiv und zu seiner Sandkastenliebe Ran. Er hätte keinen Grund mehr sich mit ihr abzugeben. Er hatte den Rückhalt einer Familie, auch wenn sie weit weg war, Freunde, Ziele und Träume.  
Nicht nur das, es wäre wohl auch gefährlich in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, schließlich wurde sie immer noch von der Schwarzen Organisation verfolgt. Gin würde nicht eher aufgeben bis er sie tot vor sich liegen hatte. Er würde auch andere nicht verschonen um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Nie war jemand entkommen, wenn er auf Gins Liste gestanden hatte. In dieser Hinsicht war der Mörder ein Bluthund. Jede winzige Spur, mochte sie auch noch so alt sein, wurde von ihm aufgenommen und verfolgt. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie der Organisation und den fähigen Auftragskillern so lange entkommen war. Nur ihre Kenntnis der internen Strukturen und Gins Hang mit seinen Opfern zu spielen hatten sie überleben lassen. Bei der Erinnerung an die Ereignisse auf dem Dach begann ihre Schulter auch jetzt immer noch zu schmerzen.  
Wenn das Experiment mit dem Antitoxin misslang und Nebenwirkungen auftraten musste sie sich unter Umständen über Shinichis Sicherheit keine weiteren Sorgen mehr machen, in diesem Fall konnte sie den Schülerdetektiv möglicherweise auf dem Friedhof besuchen.

Auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, so hatte der Junge doch ihr Herz erwärmt. Zuerst der Einsatz für Akemi, ihre geliebte Schwester und dann das Engagement und die Bereitwilligkeit ihr zu helfen und schlussendlich auch zu vertrauen waren an Shiho Miyano nicht spurlos vorübergegangen.  
Shinichi Kudo war ihr in den vergangenen Monaten ein guter Freund und mehr als das geworden – auch wenn das Zweite nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, weder auf die eine Art noch auf die andere. Wobei sie, wenn sie wählen müsste, Erstere natürlich lieber sehen würde. Sie hatte schon zu viele Leute, die ihr nahe gestanden hatten, sterben sehen.

Shihos Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die über dem Labortisch angebracht war. Es war bereits lange nach Mitternacht. Sie fing die Ratte ein und beförderte sie wieder in ihren Käfig. Sie würde sich hierfür noch eine Lösung einfallen lassen müssen.  
Sie hatte keinerlei ethischen Bedenken Versuchstieren möglicherweise giftige Präparate zu verabreichen, wenn sie damit dazu beitrug die Gefahren für einen Menschen zu minimieren – aber im Gegensatz zu vielen Kollegen hatte sie es nie übers Herz gebracht die gesunden Nagetiere, die für die Forschung unbrauchbar geworden waren, zu euthanasieren.

Sie warf ihren Labormantel über die Sessellehne, schaltete das Licht aus und verlies den Raum.  
Nachdenklich drehte sie dabei die kleine Kapsel, die das Gegenmittel enthielt, in ihren Händen hin und her.  
Sie würde es „Veiovis" nennen, nach einer Gestalt der römischen Mythologie, bei der man sich nie sicher sein konnte, ob sie Leben oder Tod brachte. Der Name würde zwar nie in irgendwelchen Akten oder Aufzeichnungen auftauchen, aber es war ein Ritual um mit der Arbeit abzuschließen.  
Sie war sich vorerst nicht im Klaren darüber, ob sie den jungen Detektiv heute noch verständigen sollte, oder ob sie damit bis zum nächsten Morgen warten sollte.  
Doch schließlich entschied sie, als sie an die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche trat, ihn gleich anzurufen unabhängig von der späten Stunde. Irgendwann würde der kritische Zeitpunkt an dem sich alles herausstellen würde unweigerlich kommen, so hatte sie es wenigstens schneller hinter sich und endlich Gewissheit. Sie war bis zu einem gewissen Grad masochistisch veranlagt, aber sich selbst noch länger auf die Folter spannen konnte und wollte sie nicht.  
Während der Kaffee kochte griff sie nach dem Telefon. Nur einmal zögerte Shiho als sie die Nummer der Moris wählte, doch sie überwand sich und tippte auch die letzte Ziffer ein. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis jemand ans Telefon kam, was angesichts der Uhrzeit kein Wunder war.  
„Hallo, bei Mori.", hörte sie Shinichis verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie war erleichtert, dass er ans Telefon gegangen war und nicht Ran oder ihr Vater, das ersparte ihr Zeit, die sie sonst mit Erklärungen und Ausreden verbracht hätte.  
„Ich bin es, Shiho, ich habe das Gegengift fertig gestellt.", antwortete sie, wie sie es auch sonst tat, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden.  
„Ich komme sofort!"  
Dann war nur noch ein Piepen zu vernehmen. Er hatte aufgelegt.  
Shiho wusste, er würde nicht lange brauchen.

Weniger als 15 Minuten später stand Shinichi auch schon vor der Tür. Er hatte den Weg in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt. Das aufgeregte Funkeln in seinen Augen war auch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nicht zu übersehen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung betraten die beiden das Wohnzimmer. Der Junge schien es nicht mehr erwarten zu können, man sah ihm seine Aufregung sofort an. Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Setz' dich.", forderte Shiho ihn auf und wies mit der Hand auf das gemütliche Sofa.  
„Wo hast du es denn?"  
„Ich sagte: Setz' dich!" Diesmal fielen die Worte harscher, der Grund dafür war, dass sie sich sicher sein wollte, dass er ihr zuhörte. Sie würde ihm nicht einfach die Kapsel in die Hand drücken und ihn ahnungslos ein möglicherweise tödliches Mittel schlucken lassen.  
„Das was ich dir jetzt sage ist wichtig – und ich möchte dass du darüber nachdenkst auch wenn für dich im Moment nichts wichtiger ist, als deine alte Gestalt zurückzugewinnen.", fuhr die Wissenschaftlerin fort, während sie sich darum bemühte kühl und distanziert zu wirken und sich ihre Ängste nicht anmerken zu lassen. Erstaunlicherweise legte Shinichi keinen Protest gegen ihren belehrenden Tonfall ein.  
„Dieses Antitoxin", sie hielt die rot-weiße Kapsel hoch. „hat bei den Laborratten tadellos funktioniert. Aber das ist keine Garantie dafür, dass es dich wieder zurückverwandelt und schon gar keine Sicherheit, dass es keine Nebenwirkungen hat. Es könnte alles bewirken – angefangen bei einer einfachen allergischen Reaktion wie Juckreiz, über einen anaphylaktischen Schock bis hin zum Tod. Außerdem solltest du dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass selbst wenn das Gegengift wirkt, die Schwarze Organisation womöglich immer noch hinter dir her ist. Ein normales Leben als Schüler sollte drin sein, aber Medienrummel durch gelöste Fälle kann ebenfalls deinen Tod bedeuten."  
Shinichi verzog das Gesicht. Er verstand die Lage. „Natürlich kannst du weiterhin Fälle aufklären, aber dein Name sollte weiterhin nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden. Bleib' unauffällig!", ermahnte sie ihn und ließ ihm kurz Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten bevor sie ihre nächste Frage stellte. „Du nimmst zurzeit keine Medikamente, oder?" Sie wollte mögliche Wechselwirkungen mit anderen Wirkstoffen ausschließen.

Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit der Rechten durchs Haar, während er verneinte. Von der vorherigen Hektik war nichts mehr zu sehen. Shinichi ging nun mit der gleichen kühlen Logik vor, von der er auch bei seiner Tätigkeit als Schülerdetektiv Gebrauch machte.  
„Es könnte mich also töten… Aber seit ich geschrumpft wurde lebe ich jeden Tag mit der Gefahr eines frühzeitigen Todes zu sterben…" Er stockte und schien einen Moment hilflos, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und fuhr fort: „Ich werde es nehmen. Jetzt. Es hat keinen Sinn diese ganze Geschichte unnötig hinauszuzögern."  
„Diese Antwort hatte ich von dir erwartet." Shiho versuchte zu Lächeln, was ihr jedoch nicht ganz gelang. „Du solltest dich vielleicht noch umziehen. Ich habe dir im Badezimmer Kleidung bereitgelegt."

Als Shinichi wenig später in den viel zu großen Kleidungsstücken, die am Boden nachschleiften, zurückkam reichte sie ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren die Kapsel und ein Glas Wasser, das sie vorher ebenfalls schon vorbereitet hatte. Sie hatte an alles gedacht und die notwendigen Utensilien schon bereitgelegt, als er auf dem Weg zu ihr gewesen war.  
Er nahm beides an sich ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.  
Bevor er das Mittel jedoch schluckte hielt er inne und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Wenn etwas schief geht… dann… dann sag' Ran, dass ich sie liebe."  
Die Worte trafen Shiho. Ihr war schon immer klar gewesen, dass sie gegen Ran Mori keine Chance hatte, trotzdem verletzte es sie, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Innerlich schalt sie sich dafür. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Das war so typisch er! Von vorne bis hinten durchdacht mit einer Spur Theatralik – so wie er auch seine Fälle aufklärte.  
Sie verzog keine Miene und nickte nur. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Gebannt verfolgte sie wie der Junge den sie liebte das von ihr geschaffene Antitoxin einnahm. Es dauerte keine 30 Sekunden bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Shinichis Atmung beschleunigte sich, sein Puls raste. Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Schon nach weniger als 60 Sekunden bildete sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.  
„Leg' dich hin.", forderte sie ihn auf, sie hegte die Befürchtung, dass er ihr ansonsten noch vom Sofa fallen und sich verletzen würde. Nachdem er dies getan hatte legte Shiho dem Jungen ein Kissen unter die Füße um den Kreislauf zu unterstützen, auch wenn er jung war, sie wollte kein weiteres Risiko eingehen.  
Dann ging alles schneller als gedacht.  
Das Antidot wirkte wesentlich besser und schonender als das temporäre Gegengift es zuvor getan hatte. Zwar war der Kreislauf immer noch einer enormen Belastung ausgesetzt, aber der Prozess war deutlich kürzer.  
Der Blick der jungen Wissenschaftlerin fiel auf die Uhr. 3 Minuten und 24 Sekunden. Eine gute Zeit.  
Erschöpft kämpfte sich der Detektiv in eine Position, die man mit etwas Fantasie als sitzend beschreiben konnte und sah ungläubig an sich hinab.  
„Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert…", stammelte er und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.  
„Spürst du irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?", fragte sie immer noch ein wenig besorgt nach.  
„Nein, außer der Erschöpfung, aber ich denke das ist normal.", antwortete er geistesabwesend und starrte immer noch auf seinen neuen, alten Körper.  
Shiho nickte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es nicht sah, wenn sämtliche Körperzellen innerhalb von ein paar Minuten mutierten war Erschöpfung vorprogrammiert. Innerlich atmete sie auf, ein riesiger Stein, eigentlich ein ganzes Gebirge, fiel ihr vom Herzen.  
„Jetzt wo du mich Versuchskaninchen hast spielen lassen und weißt das es einem nicht die Eingeweide nach außen kehrt, kannst du es ruhig selber nehmen."  
Der junge Detektiv war schon wieder in der Lage zu scherzen. Noch ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Ihr hingegen ging es ihm Moment nicht ganz so gut.  
„Ich werde es nicht nehmen.", stellte sie schlicht fest. Einen Moment herrschte totale Stille in dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Warum?!"  
Shiho atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Was für einen Grund hätte ich denn dazu? In mein altes Leben", sie spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, „kann ich nicht zurück, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich habe keine Familie mehr, die auf mich wartet, ich habe keine großartigen Besitztümer für die es sich lohnen würde und ich habe keine Ziele, die sich auf diese Weise verwirklichen lassen würden. Zusammengezählt ergibt des keine Veranlassung das Gegenmittel zu nehmen. Verstecken muss ich mich so oder so, nur dass ich in dieser Gestalt wesentlich unauffälliger bin."  
„Aber du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft daran denken, in diesem Kinderkörper weiterzuleben!", ereiferte sich Shinichi.  
„Das kann ich sehr wohl." Ihr Ton war harsch und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Es ist schließlich mein Körper, mein Leben!"  
Sprachlos sah Shinichi an. Offensichtlich war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie keinerlei Motivation dazu hatte, wieder ihre alte Gestalt anzunehmen.  
„Ich verstehe…", antwortete er.  
„Das tust du nicht", dachte sie, als sie seinen immer noch ungläubigen Blick sah, anscheinend fielen gerade ein paar Luftschlösschen in sich zusammen. „Und vielleicht ist das auch besser so…"  
In diesem Moment fällte sie endgültig eine Entscheidung. Sie hatte nie gezielt an die Zeit nach dem Finden des Gegengiftes gedacht, weil sie nie ernsthaft erwartet hatte, solange zu überleben, aber trotzdem hatten sich in ihrem Kopf einige Ideen und Szenarien manifestiert. Shinichis Reaktion und ihre Gefühle hatten ihr nur bestätigt, was ihr eigentlich von Anfang an klar gewesen war. Sie konnte so nicht leben, nicht hier. Nicht in seiner Nähe, nicht im unmittelbaren Einzugsgebiet der Schwarzen Organisation - nicht hier in Tokio. Im besten Fall würde es ihr seelischen Schmerz bringen, im schlechtesten Fall den Tod – oder war es vielleicht anders herum? Shiho wusste es nicht.  
Sie erhob sich um den Raum zu verlassen.  
„Du solltest noch eine Weile sitzen bleiben. Sicher ist sicher.", sagte sie gefasst.  
Am nächsten Morgen würde sie den Professor bitten sie auf einem Internat irgendwo im Ausland anzumelden. Vielleicht irgendwo in Großbritannien. Dort sollte es eine bezaubernde Landschaft und gute Schulen und Universitäten geben. Es war Zeit für einen Umbruch.  
Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf sprichwörtlich einen letzten Blick auf das Leben, dass sie zurücklassen, ja opfern wollte, für ein neues.  
Shinichi konnte ihre Mimik nicht deuten, das sah sie ihm an. Erst wenn sie endgültig gegangen war würde er die Bedeutung herausfinden.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Da ich die Erfahrung gemacht habe, dass einige Menschen sehr verstört oder empört reagieren, wenn man das Thema Tierversuche erwähnt möchte ich hier noch etwas anmerken.__  
__Ich möchte mit der Aussage über Tierversuche niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen. Ich selbst bin gegen unnötige Tierversuche, sprich Tests die man auch mit anderen Methoden durchführen könnte, und auch Tests von Kosmetika finde ich nicht in Ordnung.__  
__Leider sieht heute die Realität aber so aus, dass zwar neue Testverfahren entwickelt werden, aber in gewissen Bereichen lange noch nicht das Know-how und die rechtliche Situation vorhanden ist um einzelne Stoffe und ganze Präparate vollkommen ohne Tierversuche zu testen. In manchen Fällen ist es möglich, aber der Gesetzgeber fordert die Überprüfung im Tierexperiment.__  
__Es ist eine Tatsache, dass in diesen Bereichen noch viel getan werden muss und das vor allem der Wille dazu vorhanden sein muss. Es ist weiters eine Tatsache, dass Tierversuche im Moment noch zum Laboralltag (in der Pharmazie) gehören und bei der Entwicklung neuer Arzneien obligat sind._


End file.
